RJ's Childhood
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: RJ has nightmares about his family's past and is very scared from it. Inspired by Michael Jackson's song, "Childhood." R&R, please!


RJ's Childhood

by: Terrell James

RJ fell asleep at night and tossed and turned around the log and kept remembering his tragic childhood between his family. His nightmare relives his parents' death. In a summer day, they came across a human with a broom and got chased by it. His parents set him down where he could be safe. Before then even found a way out, they fell off from the tree and landed on the road. Just then, a big truck came closer to them. It ran over them in the wheels. After that, his mom and dad died.

When RJ walked around to find his parents and he found them under the truck's wheels. He said, "Come on, guys. Wake up! Please, wake up! Don't leave me here alone!"

But finds out that he was too late. His parents died. He hugs his parents and starts to cry on their shoulders. He was sobbing so hard and he ran away from this situation. He was crying so loud and we looked up at the sky and screamed, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! WHY!!"

Then, back in reality, RJ was awake and back in the log. He was panting hard and was sweating. His nightmare was scaring the crap out of him. He walked out of the log and walked around the woods and sat down near a rock and looked at his reflection. He whispered, "I wish you guys should've died. I would've done something to help."

With a single tear coming out of his eye, he laid his head down on his knees and started to cry softly. Verne puts his hand on RJ's shoulder and said, "What's wrong, RJ?"

Looking at Verne, he sniffled and said, "I had a nightmare about my parents. I keep looking back and it still haunts me."

Verne sat down with him and said, "I've seen what that looks like. When your parents die when you're very young, you feel like you've got no one to blame but yourself. My parents died when I was a kid and I had to take care of myself since then. But, it's kinda hard to let go on what happened. The good thing is, you can still keep all the good memories you've had as a child and it feels good to let it out sometimes."

RJ wiped his eyes and said, "I never thought of it that way. I understand what that feels like, but, somewhere, inside of me, it still hurts."

"It's okay to cry sometimes. It's just a way to let out all your feelings of your past." said Verne.

RJ looked at Verne and decided to hug him. He feels one tear streaming out of his eye. Verne said, "If you have any questions, just come to me, but only in the daylight hours."

RJ chuckles and said, "Okay. Thanks, V."

"You're welcome." said Verne, as he walks away.

RJ looks over the moon and decides to sing something to his parents and his tragic childhood.

_Have you seen my childhood?_

_I'm searching for the world that I come from_

_Cause I've been looking around_

_In the lost and found of my heart..._

_No one understands me_

_They view it as such strange eccentricities_

_Cause I keep kidding around_

_Like a child, but pardon me..._

_People say I'm not okay_

_Cause I love such elementary things_

_It's been my fate to compensate_

_For the childhood_

_I've never known..._

_Have you seen my childhood?_

_I'm searching for that wonder in my youth_

_Like pirates in adventurous dreams_

_Of conquest and kings of the throne_

_Before you judge me, try hard to love me_

_Look within your heart, then ask_

_Have you seen my childhood?_

_People say I'm strange that way_

_Cause I love such elementary things_

_It's been my fate to compensate_

_For the childhood_

_I've never known..._

_Have you seen my childhood?_

_I'm searching for that wonder in my youth_

_Like fantastical stories to share_

_The dreams I would dare, watch me fly..._

_Before you judge me, try hard to love me_

_The painful youth I've had_

He felt a little tear coming out his eye and tries to end the song with his voice starting to break, but in a good note.

_Have you seen my childhood..._

RJ walks back to the log and goes back to sleep. He wakes up looking at the animals and thinking that they are his family. He lays down with one tear coming down his face and falls asleep.

* * *

This was inspired by Michael Jackson's song, "Childhood." Also inspired by "Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home." I had to make a little fanfic on RJ's traumatic childhood past, so I came up with it since yesterday. Please be very gentle with this. R&R, please!


End file.
